lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The LEGO LMMCU Show
Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = |channel = The LMMCU |run = June 2022 - present |runtime = 30 minutes |prev = The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions }} |succ = }} }} The LEGO LMMCU Show is an upcoming 2022 science fiction adventure comedy TV series based on the LMMCU Team created by Trailblazer101, who will serve as the showrunner and composer. The series will be developed by , , and Trail Blazer Studios, and distributed by . It is the first TV series installment in ''The LEGO Blazer Movie'' franchise, which is connected to , and a spin-off of The LEGO Blazer Movie and The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions, and will be released on The LMMCU, with the first season scheduled to premiere in June of 2022. The series will directly connect to The Brick Resistance, which is scheduled to be released in September of 2022. Premise The series will be set after the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions and will center on members of the LMMCU Team as they face a new opponent that causes internal tensions within the team, as a means of diverting them from his true plan. Characters Main Characters/Protagonists * Miles "Marty" McCoy : A mutant with the power to control the properties of any type of metal using his metal gauntlets. Miles is the profound founder and former leader of the LMMCU Team and believes in trusting everyone that visits it, especially those in need. With his trusting in others, Miles has a hard time seeing through those with darker intentions, and can sometimes be easily manipulated and tricked. Miles is based on the LMMCU Wiki founder and former user, MilesRS677. * Shade Narwhalton : A mutant with the power to control water physics, which allows him to summon massive waves and swim with immense speed, and can communicate with the sea creatures. Shade is often seen as a gentleman and studies those with mental therapy. Shade is the ruler of the Kingdom of Atlantis and uses his people skills to maintain a strong lead over his kingdom. Shade is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, ShadeTheNarwhal. * GameTime : A mutant with the power to create works of art and technology out of the LEGO bricks surround him. GameTime is a very creative-minded individual who likes to joke around a lot, but sometimes his jokes get the better of himself. Despite that, GameTime finds ways to bring new-light on tough situations to lighten the mood of his fellow teammates. After his tragic death in The LEGO Blazer Movie, GameTime resided in the Underworld where he overthrew AD and became its' new ruler. GameTime is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, RealGameTime. * Captain Sear : A mutant with the power to control the earth around him to grant himself with immense strength. Sear is a noble figure on the LMMCU Team and served as it's co-leader alongside Miles before passing on his rank to Trail. Sear is a skilled captain in aerodynamics and can see through the most complex and trickiest situations to determine the likely answers and outcomes, which he uses to strategize thorough plans for the rest of the LMMCU Team. Sear is based on the former LMMCU Wiki user, Searingjet. * Red Shogun : A mutant with the power to unleash unbridled bursts of rage all at once, or at given times to build up his rage. Red is a skilled samurai warrior who was trained in the art of Spinjitzu. Red uses his built-up rage to empower his motivational attacks against Lord Blox's Mørk army. Despite his rage, Red can be seen as an innocent person at times, but often has a hard time seeing far from his self well-being. Red is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Red Shogun. * iNinja : A mutant with the power to absorb and create energy. iNinja is a kind person who keeps a bit to himself, often hiding away to play video games rather than to train. iNinja is a skilled ninja and a trainee of Red's and uses his ninja skills to sometimes hide away from others to mind his own business, but is more of a caring person. iNinja is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, iNinjago. * Trigger : A mutant with the power to trigger himself and those around him into becoming very angry, with his anger allowing him to transform into a gremlin. Trigger is often misunderstood for his capabilities and can be quite calm and peaceful, and has a wide range of skills and creativity that he uses to help the LMMCU Team. Trigger is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Trigger Happy the Gremlin. * Pixel Fox : A mutant with the power to shoot lasers from his 3D gaming glasses which cause a pixelated effect. Pixel is easily tempered at times but manages to get passed it by seeing things through his view. Pixel is the love interest of Raven and often finds his views to be the key to solve certain situations, and even takes the situation into his own hands when he sees fit. Pixel is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, PixelFox666. Major Characters * Trail Blazer : A mutant with the power to control fire and heat, which allows him to shoot fire, fly in a "Burst Mode", and be immune to heat and burns, who is the profound new leader of the LMMCU, succeeding Miles and Sear, and accidentally released Lord Blox from his imprisonment in the first film. Trail has a bit of a temper which coincides with bursts of fiery rage, but he often keeps his cool unless provoked. Trail sets out on a journey to stop an incoming chaotic threat and makes a lot more friends along the way. Trail is based on the LMMCU Wiki user and the film's creator, Trailblazer101. * Morph : A mutant with the power to stretch and shape his body into (almost) anything and is skilled with super strength. Morph takes some situations a bit seriously and doesn't always see through people when they are joking or lying. Morph becomes one of Trail's earliest friends and is revealed to be from Trail's home town. Morph is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. * Blizzard : A mutant with the power to control ice and cold through his powered exosuit that he reverse-engineered from a Mørk battle suit. Blizzard's powers are the polar-opposites of Trail's powers and he often uses them to keep him cooled down. Blizzard is a skilled genius in the fields of science and engineering and uses his skills to build mass contraptions out of the weirdest sorts of LEGO bricks. Blizzard becomes one of Trail's earliest friends and is revealed to be from Trail's home town, alongside Morph. Blizzard is based on one of the creator's friends from real life. * AnthonyM : A mutant with the power to control cosmic plasma through his "Stardust Power", is a skilled Arcano-Chemist, and uses his twin guns Solari and Lunari to shoot cosmic plasma. AnthonyM is a very creative individual who is a bit overprotective at times, but that comes well into play during the battle and protects the LMMCU Team from various dangers. AnthonyM is based on the LMMCU Wiki user TruArenaOneOneOne. * Infinite Moon : A professional martial artist and investigative detective for hire who is skilled in using a Bo-Staff and the art of Tai-Chi in combat, and has an intelligent mind for technological uses. Moon is a highly-minded individual who looks out for those that cannot protect themselves from harm and helps anyone he can to become their fullest in their skills. Moon is from an alternate dimension governed by chaos and corruption and seeks to bring peace to the Wikiverse. Moon is based on the LMMCU Wiki user Infiniteermoon. * Dapigin : A mutant with the power to control different types of minerals from the ground at his own will and can use them to create unique crystalline objects, such as his Crystal Sword, that can be used to aid in different situations. Dapigin is a heartfelt individual who brings joy to others and finds happiness in some tough situations. Dapigin is based on the former LMMCU Wiki user Dapigin. Minor Characters * Inferno Kill Z : A mutant with agility-based powers and is a skilled sports player. Inferno responds to things quite literally and often sees a different view of the truth than others. Inferno uses his sports skills to act well in fighting and to coordinate strategic plans for the LMMCU Team. Inferno is based on the Discord user and one of the creator's friends from real life, InfernoKillZ. * AD : A mutant with the power to control various types of toxic chemicals that he uses to harm his enemies and can inflict different diseases onto them. AD can also use his dark magic to cast curses on others and banish them to other realms in the Wikiverse. AD was the ruler of the Underworld for many eons until he was overthrown by the undead GameTime, who has since taken his place. AD is a calm and sentimental individual who steers clear from others and the outside world, which is why he chose to rule over the Underworld in the first place. AD is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, AD744. * Dr. Aidan Quinn : A profound highly-intellectual scientist and chemist who accidentally gained mutant powers over poisonous chemicals through one of his own failed experiments. Aidan is from the city of Quinnsburgh where he housed all of his different experiments until they were shut down due to there chaotic ways. Aidan is a simple-minded individual who is very creative with his ideas and experiments and likes to handle different sorts of things. Aidan is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Dr Aidan Quinn. * The Fun Streamer : A mutant with the power of sound and can control the vocal and sonar aspects of different objects to cause explosions, sound waves, and sonar blasts, and can manipulate these further with his Sonar Horn and voice inhibitor. Fun is a fairly casual individual who likes to mess around a lot but can find the good in troublesome situations. Fun is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, thefunstreamer. * Ender Monkey : A mutant with the power of air and winds which he uses to cause various wind currents, tornadoes, and rapid storms to move his opponents out of his way. Monkey can also use his powers to transport himself to different locations by using incredibly fast winds, appearing as if it is a form of teleportation, and can bring others with him on wind currents. Monkey is also a highly experienced engineer who uses his techniques to design several types of artillery and gaming weapons for the LMMCU Team. Monkey is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Endermonkeyx99. * Flakey : A mutant with the power of nature and can control various types of plants to use them as additional weapons when in combat and different modes of transportation for herself and other members of the LMMCU Team. Flakey finds passion in doing things fairly easily, which she accomplishes by using her plants. Flakey is also a highly-trained soldier and helps protect the Wikiverse from dangerous threats. Flakey is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, Skittleflake. * Vesp Light : A mutant with light-based powers who can illuminate dark areas and shoot light energy blasts from her hands, while also being able to harness other forms of light from external objects through the use of her Light Scepter. Vesp is a creative and heartwarming individual who is passionate about her creative ideas and uses them to benefit in tough situations. Vesp is based on the LMMCU Wiki user, VesperalLight. * Jimbo Wales : A person who is the co-creator and ruler of the Wikiverse and has powers to create anything he can think of in his mind by performing Master Building, while mentoring Trail Blazer. Jimbo believes that all people deserve a chance to prove who they truly are and after indirectly defeating Lord Blox, Jimbo establishes more forms of monitorization and enforcement control over the Wikiverse to carry out his publicized views on the horrendous capabilities and restrictions of mutants, but still aids the LMMCU Team in keeping the Wikiverse and them safe. Jimbo is based on the founder , who has a cameo as himself in the film. Antagonists * The Hack-Monger : A person who has advanced intellect and is skilled with different types of tactical sabotage which he uses to tear apart and takedown groups and organizations with power. The Hack-Monger is a ruthless and devious individual who has strong beliefs that his goals are the right way to better the future and that he should hold control over Brickopolis instead of others, despite carrying out his plans in radical ways that harm others. The Hack-Monger is inspired by and a partial combination of past enemies of the LMMCU Wiki, particularly TyroNation, JediTemplar11, and Crocodilian. Episodes Season One * Ep. 01 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 02 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 03 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 04 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 05 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 06 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 07 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 08 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 09 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 10 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 11 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 12 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 13 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 14 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 15 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 16 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 17 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 18 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 19 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 20 - To be announced : To be announced Music To be added Trailers To be added Future The TV series will directly connect to The Brick Resistance with the LMMCU Team working together with Morph and Blizzard after the events of The LEGO LMMCU Show to form the Brick Resistance against Riftarius, the reincarnated form of Riftaar. Trivia * The TV series was created after two other spin-off films of The LEGO Blazer Movie, The LEGO Shado Movie and The Brick Resistance, were created, so other members of the LMMCU Team could be prominently featured in a standalone spin-off project. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:The LEGO LMMCU Show Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie (franchise) Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Shows Category:Kids TV Category:User-Based TV Shows Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Spinoffs Category:Spin Offs Category:June Category:2022 Category:Upcoming Category:Wikiverse